All good things come to an end
by ChaosDisorder
Summary: Charlotte Petrova was in love with her Elijah. Unfortunatelly, their love story wouldn't last, because Charlotte's destiny had already been decided. How they spent their last moments before her death? Charlotte's POV


**Author's Note: Hello people ^^ This my first published story ever (anywhere), so be kind :) I didn't have much time to edit this, so apologizies if there are any huge spelling mistakes etc... Also, English is NOT my native language, so forgive those mistakes too. ****About "All good things (come to an end)"; It's short oneshot about Elijah and Charlotte Petrova. There's no specific year, but it's few hours before Charlotte and other witches will put curse on Klaus. There will be at least follow up for this, but it's all up to you - reviews = new chappie :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Elijah, Klaus, Charlotte - unfortunatelly. If I owned... I'd be so happy :D**_

"Ms. Petrova" Voice whispered right behind me before I turned around to see, who it was. It was pointless, though, because there was no chance that I could ever forget this voice. "Hello" I greeted man with small, but warm smile. People often said that it was almost my trademark. "How are you today, my lord?" I questioned and bowed politely. "How many times I've said that you don't have to do that when you're with me, Charlotte?" Man asked and arched his left eyebrow slightly. I rolled my brown eyes, shaking my head at same time. "When you've done something for very long time, it's harder to break the habit. You should know that, Elijah" I replied, standing up and giving light kiss to Elijah's utterly perfect lips. I still had hard time believing that he was with me. But spending time with him brought someone else also into my mind. I had chosen elder brother, and left younger.

Maybe my face expression had changed or something, because soon I felt Elijah's arms around me. "My love, you are thinking something" He said, but failed with his effort try to hide curiosity in his voice. I quickly smiled and shook my head. "Nothing special. Just what happens in future" Elijah's face revealed that he didn't buy my story. He cupped my chin with other hand and stroked my back with other. "Right. Now, could you actually tell what's going on in your mind?" Elijah's murmur was hard to resist, but I didn't give in. "Why is it so important to you? I'm just normal, unlike you" I asked with soft voice. Elijah's jaw had fallen open and he shook his head, forcing me to nearly bruising kiss. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again" He whispered to my ear, which made me shiver. "You're far from normal. First of all, you're witch. Second, you're mine. Third, you're so beautiful that even moon and stars bow to you" I blushed greatly, but then, I felt something. Some part of me told me to keep emotions with myself.

Elijah started to look concerned, when he moved his hand from my back to caress my cheek. "Charlotte, my love. Something's bothering you. Please, tell it to me" He said, and silent beg was now hanging in air. I bit my lip and shoved his hand away. "I can't" I whispered, and started running, because tears had started filling my eyes again. It was something I didn't do often. I should've remembered, that with Elijah's vampire skills, he was faster than I was. I accidentally slammed myself to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around. "'Lotte, please. Tell me" Elijah said, with voice that only could be deep love. It just increased my tear flow. I buried my face to his chest and cried. "It happens tonight" "What happens?" He questioned. I cried more. Now it would be harder - but Elijah was my love. My everything. He deserved to know. "I must..." I started, but crying took over me again. "What you must do, Charlotte?" Now concern was biggest emotion in his voice. "I must..." I started again "I must die"

It took few seconds from Elijah to understand what I've just said. "What are you talking about? You're not making sense at all!" He replied, refusing to realise that I wasn't lying. "I have to die" I sniffled and buried my deeper to his chest. Yet it wasn't as comfortable as it had been before I dropped that bomb. Elijah pushed me back little bit and stared straight into my eyes. As I looked into his eyes, I realized that they were nearly mirror image of my own eyes - full of tears. "I won't let it happen. I won't allow it" He stated, closing me for intense hug. I so wanted to accept it, but I couldn't. "I have to. I'll save this town's people by it" I explained. Elijah looked down on me. "Why? Why you have to die? Why cruel God wants to take my the most precious gift ever away?" He sounded so vulnerable, that it nearly ached. I didn't wannna tell the truth to him, because it would've made things even harder. I lifted my gaze up, staring into Elijah's eyes. I had to tell the truth. "Your brother" I whispered and closed my eyes. "What he has done?" He asked and cold anger had taken over his eyes. It was always like that - Elijah knew what has happened between me and Klaus. I had had brief relationship with him, and in Elijah had never really accepted it. I had to convice him that only one I loved was him, but in my heart - there was part for Klaus.

"His werewolf side. He had put lots of people in danger, and my love, we have to stop it. We're gonna put curse on him, so he can't turn into werewolf" I explained, burying my face back to his chest. Elijah just held me there, and I felt how couple tear drops fell to my hair. "Why someone else can't die? Why you?" He asked with voice, which was barely above whisper. "Because I wanted to. I'll sacrifice myself, so everyone else could be safe" I said. I backed off few steps, just to see Elijah's heartbreaking face expression. He didn't cry often - it killed me to know that I made him cry. "Please" I begged, stepping forward "Don't cry because of me" He just kissed me sweetly, without holding back. All tears and emotions tasted in that kiss. "Why all good things have to end?" He said quietly. "Because it's life" I replied, kissing him. "But let's enjoy this moment. I will love you forever - don't ever forget it"

~ "Flames to dust, lovers to friends - why do all good things come to an end?" ~


End file.
